The Farmer
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: Upon a new arrival at Downton everyone is thrown into disarray, especially Thomas who is forced to reevaluate some of his choices. Season 5 Spoilers. ThomasxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello x this is my first Downton story so please be gentle :) Basically I worte this because I think Thomas needs some OC love. Contains Season 5 Spoilers**

"Are you sure your lordship? Because really I can find somewhere else," Daniel asked for the hundredth time.

"Nonsense," the Earl replied, "your farm flooding means you have no home and we are happy to house you here."

"I'll be out of ya way as soon as I can live there again."

"Of course you will."

Thomas opened the library door with a telegram for Robert.

"Ah Thomas!" He called. "Perfect timing, this is Daniel. He will be staying downstairs while his farm is repaired."

The piercing blue eyes of Dan met the sad ones of Thomas; the windows to a man who'd lost his soul somewhere along the way.

"Can you show him downstairs?"

"Of course, milord," Thomas replied diligently, placing the letter on his lordship's table before leaving with Daniel in hot pursuit.

"I'm Dan by the way. I mean just call me Dan, Daniels too fancy," the younger man said as they walked downstairs. "And you're Thomas?"

"It's Mr Barrow and please try to stay out of my way."

The cold answer sent a chill through Dan.

"Course I ain't gonna be trouble and I can help with stuff if you need a pair of hands."

No reply came.

"Mr Carson is in his office through that door-"

"Thomas- Mr Barrow I mean I hope we can be friends. No one on the farm but me so it's pretty lonely. And you seem like a decent man."

They just stared at each other for a moment before Thomas replied, "I'm not a decent man so you'd best be out of my way."

**It will get better and exciting so stick with me please, Review and Follow :D Have a great day x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is now quite AU as a result of Sunday's episode but read regardless and I hope you smile :) **

He tried, honestly, to not stare at Thomas over breakfast but Dan could feel himself becoming infatuated. Quite oppositely, Thomas was becoming more distant and angrier. People had attempted to broach the subject with him but all had been met with an aggressive response. Miss Baxter thought about what she'd seen, what she thought he might be doing. Concern filled Dan's body, exuding out of every nerve. Unnoticed he was not; Thomas thought he was being paranoid or just overly hopeful that some guy gave a damn about him. But Thomas had better things to worry about it. He was broke. Since returning his cigarette usage had nearly doubled in an attempt to curb other desires. Agitated and depressed he avoided others as much as he could, but Dan refused to be shaken off.

-Thomas's POV-

Daisy continued to muck about with some sauce. Even with only three to feed the girl barely got luncheon out.

"Bloody heavy these vegetables," Molesley complained.

'Man I need a fag,' I thought to myself desperately.

"I'll help," the unmistakable sound of Dan's voice filling the kitchen air.

A white vest top clung to his sweaty torso, he'd been in the garden. My stomach turned with desire and self hatred. Daisy's jaw was slightly dropped, her eyes trying to stay on his face. For some reason he turned to me and flashed a smile. A perfect smile that made my knees weak and head hurt.

"That'd be great," Molesley interrupts the silence.

I steal glances at his strong, bare arms while he lifts the boxes for Mrs Patmore. I look over to see Daisy no longer mindlessly turning her sauce but rather staring at me blatantly.

"Mr Peters," boomed Carson as he entered the room, "if while in the house you could please where a shirt I think that would benefit us all."

"Of course," Dan replied. "My apologies Mr Carson."

After he dashed off to find a shirt I said to the clearly smitten Daisy, "you're making a fool of yourself."

The kitchen maid sunk intro herself and went back to her duties. A whisper from the back of his mind said, So are you.

***  
>Dan had certainly cause quite a stir. Charming and handsome girls were falling at his feet. Even Carson took a shine to the man, him being a help here and there where he could.<p>

"Haven't got a spare one have you?" Dan asked Thomas as the elder gentleman blew out a puff of white smoke.

There was something slightly breath taking about the younger man's blonde locks. Thomas wondered how young he was.

"You smoke a lot?" the brunette asked in a desperate attempt to distract himself from his sapphire eyes.

"Not since the war," Dan admitted. "Just thought it might be easier to speak with you here."

Thomas leant back against the wall confused by his desire to converse.

"Where d'ya fight?"

"Ypres," Dan replied between puffs. "I'm lucky to be back. Was it where you hurt your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

Dan's rough fingers lay on Thomas's knuckles, but only for a second before the under butler jerked away. With eyes locked on each other they stood just waiting for the other to make a move.

"I'll show you mine," Dan said.

Thomas watched as his fellow man's slender digits began unbuttoning his white shirt. Turning round he revealed the bullet mark in his back. Just below his shoulder then creased skin existed as a reminder of the past. Across his back was a dark red line.

"Got shot then something went off and some piece of metal sheered off and ripped open the skin," he explained.

He spun on his heels his eyes refocusing on Thomas. Smiling at his partner's surprise he saw his companion's eyes drift down his open shirt. Lightly, forgetting all else, Thomas traced his fingers across the scar on his flat stomach, close to his right trouser pocket.

"Got attacked when I was a teenager with a knife," Dan pulled Thomas back to reality. Smiling at each other, Thomas smiling for the first time in a while, Dan suggested, "let's go into the village. Get a pint."

"Carson won't-"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Dan was already walking off.

"I'm broke!"

"I'll pay! Come on you."

Thomas jogged and caught up with the younger man. Although the voices inside said he shouldn't be Thomas was excited, happy.

**Reviews? :) Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, Thomas and Dan in a pub :) Hope you enjoy**

Maybe it was because of that drop dead gorgeous body. Or the fact he smiled at Thomas every time their eyes caught. Perhaps it was simply that he would always appreciate a man who buys him a pint. Either way, sitting across the table from Dan in the pub, Thomas finally admitted that he liked this man. His blonde locks hung sloppily and yet in perfect order. Full of questions the two talked for hours.

With two pints in him and more confidence than he'd felt for a while Thomas asked, "why did you get stabbed when you were younger?"

Fear or just hesitation was finally not just felt in Thomas. Before he could apologise for asking such a thing Dan began his explanation, "This group of lads never really liked me and eventually I tipped them over the edge. So they cornered me kicked and punched me then one guy found a knife and just..."

As the words trailed off his aching blue eyes focused on the empty glass encircled by his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

Thomas's words startled both of them. A smile broke out across Dan's face. Then, as if to prove he could also surprise with words:

"I like you Thomas."

The silence grew and for a few minutes neither said anything. Then Dan started up about cricket. Sport was always a good, uncomplicated topic. As the pub grew busier the pair departed out into the dark evening. When the road turned to track their hands brushed past one another.

Unwrapping his scarf Dan said, "Here." Bewilderment lay on Thomas's face. "You feel cold."

Taking the scarf from his partner, Thomas asked, "why are you being nice to me?"

"I told you, I like you its custom to be nice to the people you like," the jokey reply came.

"No." Thomas's harsh words became a ghostly white cloud that soon dissipated. "I mean why do you like me?"

For a moment Dan thought he was kidding but soon realised the insecurity was real.

"You're nice, despite this act you put on. You're charming and more interesting than you'll give yourself credit for. You're not easy to figure out," the blonde explained.

Later he'll blame it on inebriation, but what Thomas did next was purely because of the man next to him. One hand pulled back his partner's wrist the other coiling around his neck. Dipping down their lips met. Dan's arms slinked round Thomas's waist, feeling the rough material of his coat under his fingertips. For only a few seconds they stayed their before Thomas pulled back. In his eyes was fear and disgust. Turning on his heels he began running back to the manor.

Cries from Dan faded quickly into the darkness behind. With blurry vision and a head of screaming thoughts he collapsed onto the cold bed in the security of his small room.

Angry and alone Dan made his way back to the house. Time was nothing to him now. As he paused Thomas's door he debated knocking, imagined the brunette opening the door and kissing him once more. He voted against disturbing him and moved into his own room.

**Yeah it got sad and angsty :( but please leave a comment. Have a great day :)**


End file.
